This invention relates to a wheelchair and more particularly to a folding wheelchair.
Folding wheelchairs have long been used and generally consist of a pair of side frames connected together by a flexible canvas material to form a seat and backrest when expanded to the open position. The side frames are normally supported by large rear drive wheels mounted on the outside of the side frames with castering wheels to support the front of the assembly. The conventional folding wheelchairs lack maneuverability and stability and are normally less than convenient to use.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a novel folding wheelchair.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair which is provided with a pair of drive wheels located at the lower rearward end of side frames to achieve maximum maneuverability and stability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair including a removable molded plastic seat member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair including a pair of hand wheels which are connected to the drive wheels to enable the occupant of the wheelchair to conveniently cause the rotation of the drive wheels.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair which is quickly and easily moved between folded and operative positions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair having novel arm and footrest assemblies.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a folding wheelchair which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.